Introducing me
by Ikaros-san
Summary: UA SASUXNARU YAOI. SASUKE ENCUENTRA UNA FORMA "PECULIAR" DE PRESENTARSE A SU AMADO RUBIO QUIEN NI SABE QUE EXISTE ¿O SI?


**Introducing me **

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo fic. Mi inspiración se fue por el caño y esto es lo único decente que llegó a mi mente. Bueno ahí les va.**

**Nota: puede que haya algo de OOC (creo que es cuando un personaje no se "comporta" como debe de ser. Si estoy equivocada, háganmelo saber).**

**Nota 2: la canción es de Nick Jonas XD**

¡Esto es patético! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo "el gran y fabuloso" Uchiha Sasuke este locamente enamorado de un rubio que ni sabe quién es?

¡TODOS SABEN QUIEN ES ÉL EXCEPTO POR NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Pero al parecer se dio cuenta que no todo daba vueltas a su alrededor (¿de verdad? ¬¬ denle un premio a la obviedad), por más tonto que se escuchara, quería que ese rubio escandaloso y de buen corazón girara alrededor de él, Sasuke quería que fuera su mundo.

-Tks, ¿Cómo haré para que ese rubio se fije en mi?-pensaba con un gran dolor de cabeza cierto moreno

-Tal vez, diciéndole cómo te llamas Sasuke-dijo otro moreno entrando en la habitación de su hermano

-¡Qué gran idea Itachi!-dijo sarcástico el mencionado

-Debes presentarte de una manera poco usual-dijo Itachi ignorando el sarcasmo de su ototo

Después de platicar con su hermano, se fue de la habitación.

-¿Así que de una manera poco usual eh?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

Puso manos a la obra y planeó lo que sería su presentación.

**Al día siguiente…**

El grupo de Naruto se dirigía a un museo para observar las pinturas japonesas antiguas para la clase de historia (-.- ¿Qué? El arte también tiene su historia)

-¡Rápido Naruto! Tenemos que estar temprano en el museo- gritó una chica de pelo rosa adelantándose para ganar lugar en el bus

-¡Ya voy!-dijo atándose la cinta de uno de sus tenis

-Hola-dijo un moreno acercándose a él

-Hola. Te me haces familiar, ¿Quién eres?-pregunta curioso el rubio

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, pero déjame presentarme de una manera adecuada-dijo sonriendo de medio lado y sacando una guitarra

-Etto… no es por ser grosero pero llevo prisa y…

-No te preocupes, no tardare nada-le interrumpe el moreno haciendo que se sienten en una banca

Se puso en posición y comenzó a tocar.

…

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time _

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking_

_But I'm trying to grow a mustache_

…

Naruto solo alzó la ceja divertido.

…

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_

_And I love you when you say my name_

…

El rubio puso como cara de asco al mencionar que el queso huele a pies y que le gusta la luna con forma de uña del pie.

-¡Llamando a todos los alumnos que irían al museo!-dijo un profesor por medio de un megáfono

Naruto movió la cabeza como diciendo "me tengo que ir" y se levantó rápidamente seguido de Sasuke.

…

_If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, slightly amusing_

_Introducing me_

…

Sasuke se interpuso en su camino hacienda que el rubio se volviera a sentar y sonriera por la ocurrente canción del moreno.

-¡Rápido que es tiempo de irnos!-volvió a decir el mismo maestro por el alto parlante

…

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la la la la, da_

…

El rubio se volvió a levantar y comenzó a caminar.

Sasuke no tuvo más opción que la canción fuera más rápida deteniéndole otra vez.

…

_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use to the word "dude"_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I've never really been into cars_

…

_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smile_

…

Naruto sonrió abiertamente al escuchar la palabra sonreír, haciendo que Sasuke también sonriera y se sentaran.

…

_If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, possibly amusing_

_Introducing me_

…

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next time_

…

-¡Hey Naruto!-se escucho que alguien lo llamaba

Ambos chicos lo escucharon levantándose (como que es la tercera vez que hacen eso) y caminando, Naruto no borró en ningún instante la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke.

…

_So if you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, hopefully amusing_

_Introducing me_

…

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_

_Doo doo doo doo_

…

Naruto se mecía suavemente al compas de la canción ampliando su sonrisa.

…

_Introducing me_

…

-Naruto, te he estado buscando por todas partes. Ya es hora de irnos-dijo el profesor que había hecho los llamados

-Lo siento Iruka sensei, ya voy-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¿Te gusto mi presentación?-dijo el Uchiha llamando la atención del rubio

-Por supuesto, lo hubieras hecho de la forma tradicional pero es aburrido seguir siempre la misma rutina-dijo divertido el mencionado

-Entonces… ¿quieres salir conmigo?-dijo algo nervioso el moreno

-Claro, Uchiha Sasuke de 2do. Año de informática tipo AB+-rió el rubio yéndose rápidamente con su profesor dejándole sorprendido

-¿Sabia quien era yo?-dijo sorprendido el moreno viendo como se iba su adoración rubia

Salió de su asombro para después sonreír abiertamente.

-Me da gusto que no sea tan invisible para él. Je, ¿Quién lo diría? Me enamoré-se dijo a si mismo yéndose tocando la guitarra y tarareando su presentación

De ahora en adelante esa sería "su tarjeta de presentación" pero esta solo seria escuchada por su amado rubio.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren saber la letra en español usen el traductor de google o métanse a ****www. musica. com**** (sin los espacios claro). Llevo rato sin hacer un Sasu X Naru, pero aquí esta n_n**

**Cuídense nos vemos dejen revis por fa. **


End file.
